


Behind Me

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Drabbles [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Merlin Memory Month, POV Arthur, badass merlin, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Arthur and Merlin get lost in the foggy woods.Merlin Memory Month Day 8Path 1: Figure walking on path through the foggy woodsPath 2: Favorite Bad Ass Moment





	Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite bad ass moment is pretty much every time someone underestimates Merlin and he puts the magical smack down on someone... and then is all like what? Carry on. But you know he's smirking to himself on the inside, because yes, he IS a bad ass sorcerer, thank you very much!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Stay behind me,” Arthur ordered in a hushed whisper, gesturing Merlin back as his eyes scanned the dark forest around them.

“I _can_ protect myself, you know” Merlin argued. “ _And you_. Probably, even better than you can.”

He wiggled his fingers at Arthur, raising his eyebrows suggestively as he stared Arthur down. _The little brat._

“Yes _Merlin_ , I know. However, you can still do—” He mimicked Merlin’s earlier finger wiggle, albeit with a bit more aggression. “—from behind me. My sword on the other hand tends to work a bit better if I don’t have to go through _you_ to get to the bad guys.”

He had made a reasonable argument… and he was the bloody king! In a perfect world Merlin would have acknowledged both and done what he was told to do. This was _Merlin_ though and Arthur didn’t live in a perfect world.

Merlin scoffed and then took a deep breath. _Probably to give me an entire counterargument as to why he should be in front,_ Arthur fumed. _While we’re alone and lost in some god forsaken forest with who knows what. Only Merlin!_

“Just get behind me,” Arthur snapped before purposefully striding down the path.

Merlin rushed to catch up with him, noisily falling into step behind him as Arthur resumed his scan of the woods.   _Bloody Fog, I can’t see anything in this shit._

He could hear Merlin moping, it wasn’t really a sound exactly—more of a feeling. And it was distracting as hell. _He’s totally going to make me pay for this when we get back, I just know it._ An involuntary shudder went through him just thinking of the overly polite and solicitous act Merlin was sure to foist on him in the days, or weeks, to come in retribution. Despite his perfectly well reasoned argument!

_It’s not like I’m treating him like a damsel in distress or anything… I’ll be completely useless in a fight if he blocks me from getting to the enemy! Why can’t he see that?_

Let Merlin be mad, it was better than being dead. He hadn’t been trained his entire life to fight off bandits and whatever else might come at them like Arthur had. Whatever was out there could attack and get the jump on them before Merlin even knew something was wrong!

_How is he supposed to use him magic then, huh? This is the best plan, he’ll see that eventually._

Arthur didn’t live in a perfect world however, in a perfect world everyone would have gotten the memo that he was taking point on this one…

So, of course they were attacked from behind.

A loud shout rang out from behind him. He turned just in time to see two rough looking men fly backwards through the air. One smacked against a tree and fell to the ground with decisive thud, the other landed heavily on a jagged looking rock… neither one moved.

The three remaining men looked warily between themselves, but apparently Merlin was still in a bit of a mood. Arthur felt the ground begin to shake, growing in intensity before a sink hole suddenly opened up directly where the bandits had been standing. They were there one instant and gone the next. Shrill screams were abruptly cut off when a strong gust of wind swept through the area and the hole was refilled with dirt and debris.

Arthur was still standing there, frozen in shock, when Merlin turned towards him, the gold fading from his eyes. It gave Merlin an otherworldly aura as he walked past Arthur and took the lead. The moment was ruined as soon as he opened his mouth. No matter how much magic Merlin might possess, at the end of the day he was still Arthur’s goofy and lovable manservant. His friend.

“You coming _Sire_?”

Arthur could hear the smirk in Merlin’s voice. Even if he couldn’t see it, he knew Merlin was fighting not to laugh, the self-satisfied, little punk.

Oh, he was going to have so much fun punishing him for that when they got back to the castle. After he rewarded him for a job well done, of course.

_A king’s life is never easy,_ he laughed to himself as he followed Merlin through the woods.


End file.
